Residue
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda are home and cleared from the Stemwinder case and it's back to business as usual. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Residue

Chapter 1

There was a change in Amanda that came shortly after the Stemwinder case wrapped up.

She and Lee had been debriefed about all that went on and were exonerated of any wrongdoing they'd been accused of and their records had been cleared accordingly to the satisfaction of all involved.

Dr. Smyth even seeing what Amanda accomplished during this situation let Lee know that he was putting her to full-time status, which Lee was only too happy to relay to her that night as he stopped by her house to tell her!

Amanda getting ready for dinner, made an excuse about a neighbor's dog in the yard to Dotty and went out to the gazebo to see Lee who appeared at the kitchen window blowing her a kiss!

But after only a few moments of happily getting reaquainted while discussing her new status they heard Dotty call out, "Did you get him?"

Amanda called back as Lee held her in his arms, "I'm working on it!"

When all was silent again Lee puzzledly asked as he gestured toward the house, "What was all that about?"

Amanda shook her head giggling and answered, "I told her that the Ferguson's dog had gotten in our yard again and I would try to shoo him home."

Lee chuckled replying, "Well, I could try to growl so you get a little more time out here with me?"

Amanda playfully poked his chest responding, "No way! Do you want her out here any minute? She would come out here and see you and then what?"

Lee shook his head realizing what that would mean and replied clearing his throat, "Uh, yeah. Bad idea..."

Giving Amanda another lingering kiss he pulled back and whispered, " Okay. On that note, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Amanda nodded whispering back as he headed out, "Right!"

Hurrying back into the house she went to the sink to wash her hands stating to Dotty with a shrug, "Whew! That dog is quick! I never saw anything run that fast in my life!"

Dotty nodded knowing that a few minutes before Amanda came in, Dotty herself had called the neighbors to let them know about the dog.

Only to learn that the dog was safely in his own home with them!

Amanda was telling one of her "tall tales" like she did when she was a child...But why?

She remembered at different times over the last few years when Amanda would make excuses for running errands or being in the back yard when she had no real reason for doing so.

Shaking her head she decided to let it go. When Amanda wanted to discuss something with her that was really important, she'd have to trust her to do so.

Like she did before the whole bruhaha started with the government people showing up!

It was like something out of a movie, with everyone firing questions at her and the boys!

And with no real answers, either. She didn't like that part of it! She was glad that Joe had come back to D.C. to try to handle things and look out for them while Amanda was gone.

Even after Amanda came home she told Dotty she wasn't allowed to discuss it any further. That the people that had set Lee up to take the fall being accused of being a traitor to the country causing she and Lee to run, had been sent to prison for good and that they were all safe.

It was a few days later when Amanda woke feeling out of sorts and had a headache.

Dotty noticed as Amanda was getting her coffee before going to work how quiet her daughter was and asked, "Just coffee? What about breakfast, Dear? Surely you have time-"

But Amanda cut her off stating distractedly as she rinsed out her cup after only a few sips of the steamy liquid, "I'm not really hungry, Mother. I've gotta get to work..."

Kissing Dotty she commented, "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

Grabbing her purse and keys she headed out the door and quickly got into her car and left the driveway.

As she was on the G.W. Parkway heading toward the Agency a while later she shook her head and muttered aloud, "Why am I rushing? So what if I'm late? I don't owe them anything! They owe me for the hell they put my family through!"

But as she pulled into her space next to Lee's car in the Agency parking lot she parked but then made no move to get out of her car.

Shaking her head she thought, Why am I so angry all of a sudden? Where is this coming from?

Suddenly she was startled as she noticed Francine at her open window querying, "Coming in sometime today? Billy and Lee are wondering where you are and-"

Amanda stated cooly, "Who cares?"

Francine swallowed realizing something was up and commented, "Let me in."

Amanda shook her head answering, "No. Just leave me alone right now, okay? I'm not in the mood for whatever-"

Francine remarked firmly, "C'mon! Sitting out here having a pity party is not your style. Now move it!"

Amanda heavily sighed and moved over to the passenger side as Francine slid in and shut the door commenting, "So...What's up?"

Amanda tersely responded, "Why does anything have to be up? Can't I even wake up on the wrong side of the bed sometimes?"

Francine answered, "No, because that's Lee's style. Not yours. So spill. What's eating you today?"

Amanda rubbing her forehead with a hand remarked quietly, "Sorry. Just a headache, that's all..."

Francine narrowed her eyes at her commenting, "Try again."

Amanda avoided her gaze and looking out the passenger window shrugged remarking, "I woke up late. So sue me."

Francine groaned and making a buzzer sound replied, "Nope. Not gonna fly. You're angry about Stemwinder, right? Or you're mad at Lee...Or Billy and me-"

Amanda rolling her eyes sighed stating, "All right. Well, some people check their facts before accusing their coworkers of treason-"

Francine cut her off bellowing suddenly, "We had all the facts! Or so we thought! Even the time and your signatures in that ledger we checked out! And don't forget that tape of Lee and Sonja-"

Amanda glared at Francine answering, "He was play acting, Francine! You know how much Lee and I love this country and would do anything to protect it just as you and Billy do!"

She noticed Francine staring at her and shrugged commenting, "What? I don't have a bible to swear on, but I'd do it in a heartbeat if it would make you all happy! What's the problem?"

Francine gulped and remarked, "Well...Nothing except while you and I were talking just now, you managed to tear up a tissue like confetti."

Amanda looked down at her lap and the floor of her car which was covered in white! Shaking her head she thought, Where did I get the tissue from?

She swallowed and answered then, "In that case, maybe I am a little angry. Although I'm really not sure why. Maybe not just at you or Billy or Lee, even. What do I do?"

Francine shrugged and replied gently, "Up to you. You can talk to Billy like you just did with me, or maybe... You might want to talk to Dr. Pfaff?"

Amanda was surprised and queried, "Am I that far gone?"

Francine chuckled answering truthfully, "Of course not. But in some cases that we do, this feeling just kind of sneaks up on you. Trust me, I've been there. Lee and Billy have as well. So don't worry. With time it'll pass and soon you'll be your sickeningly positive self again."

Amanda sarcastically smiled at her commenting, "Ha, ha! C'mon. Let's go fix me, Genius!"

They both got out of the car and Amanda shut the window and locked up the car and they headed in going through a hallway leading to the foyer where she and Francine gave the password for that day.

Amanda responded, "Tutti Fruitti."

Both getting their badges they got in the elevator and Amanda remarked, "Okay. I'll try talking to Dr. Pfaff while you try explaining where I've been."

Francine pressing the floor for Pfaff's office shook her head answering, "No. Not necessary. As far as you and I go, it was just girl talk."

Amanda laughed heartily knowing they weren't bosom buddies and replied, "Uh-huh! All right. Lie to Billy, then. I don't care."

She got off at Pfaff's floor as Francine headed up to the bullpen.

As Francine exited the elevator Billy approached her asking, "Where's Amanda? Lee called her house and was told she left some time ago."

Francine looking toward the steno pool and then at him stated quietly, "Your office. Now."

They went toward Billy's office as Lee came off the opposite elevator meeting them halfway querying, "Did you find her?"

Billy gestured toward the office commenting to him, "About to find out."

As the three entered Billy's office and sat down Billy stated, "Okay, Francine. So what about Amanda?"

Francine took a deep breath and letting it out responded, "She's here, but somewhere where she thought she'd never have to go..."

Lee and Billy looked at one another quizzically and then back at Francine.

Billy clearing his throat asked her, "Oh? Care to enlighten us?"

Francine said evenly, "Sorry, Guys. It's a need-to-know thing."

Lee sighed and answered, "Well, I'm her partner. So I need to know."

Billy added firmly, "And I am her boss, so I need to know. Start spilling!"

Francine thinking quickly remarked, "It's...It's a woman thing, all right?"

Getting up from the chair near Billy's desk she commented, "Now, excuse me while I get to the crap on my desk..."

As she left the office Billy queried to Lee, "You saw Amanda last night, didn't you? How was she then?"

Lee shrugged and stated, "Fine. In fact she was happy that Smyth was putting her on full-time, considering all that went on with Stemwinder. So, I don't buy what Francine was telling us. Do you?"

Billy shook his head commenting, "Not by a long shot. But I guess we just have to wait for Amanda to find out what's really going on..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Residue

Chapter 2

As Billy and Lee went on with work, Amanda found herself in Dr. Pfaff's office of all places.

Chewing her bottom lip nervously she looked around at the decor.

She'd seen it before briefly but it was different now that she was considering talking to the man that Lee referred to as a "quack".

There was his desk with his diplomas hanging on the wall behind it and a potted palm in the adjacent corner of the room.

A couch and a couple of chairs completed the look of the room, along with a small refrigerator which housed his ice cream treats.

Dr. Pfaff signalled her to sit as he was on the phone at the moment and putting a hand on the receiver stated, "Help yourself to a fudgesicle. I have plenty..."

As he got back to his phone conversation Amanda went to the fridge pulling out a bar feeling hungry and went to sit down in the chair but not before grabbing herself a napkin seeing as there were no paper plates in the room.

As she waited for him to finish she nibbled at the fudgesicle mulling over what might be her trouble here.

There was no problem she could think of where her family was concerned.

They were worried beyond belief with everything that transpired, but were overjoyed that she returned home safely.

She had wanted to tell Joe some things but realized she couldn't as it was top secret.

Not that she didn't trust him with it, but she felt after all that it was better for his safety in the long run.

He was just glad it was over and admitted that what he knew of the Agency he'd just as soon not know as they said goodnight to one another after she came home.

Dr. Pfaff finishing his conversation hung up the phone and looking over at Amanda commented, "Would you care for another? I wasn't aware you were a fast eater..."

Amanda shook her head looking at the now bare fudgesicle stick embarrassedly answering, "I-I guess not eating breakfast this morning had something to do with it. Thank you, though."

She threw the wrapper and stick away in the wastebasket near the couch and sighed deeply.

Dr. Pfaff came over and sat in the chair across from the couch where she sat and queried, "Well, Mrs. King. Is there something on your mind you need to discuss? I noticed after the Stemwinder case that you and Lee only debriefed the case with Mr. Melrose and that you both insisted you were fine and not in need of a talk. Has something changed in that regard?"

Amanda leaned back against the couch shrugging lightly as she rubbed her forehead with her fingertips responded, "I don't know exactly. See... While you were on the phone, I was wondering what even brought me in here."

Getting up suddenly she began to pace around the room slowly and answered, "Then I remembered how I felt this morning as I woke up."

Dr. Pfaff got his notepad and began writing things down asking her, "All right. How were you feeling?"

Amanda sighed and commented, "Unsettled somehow. And angry for some reason. I had a headache as well. But I don't get those often."

Dr. Pfaff nodded and queried, "I see. Had you dreamt of anything in particular that caused your anxiety?"

Amanda shook her head firmly stating, "No, not that I remember. I should've had a great sleep considering all Lee and I had been through with Stemwinder...I mean, I was home at last with my family and I was in my own bed. I don't know about anyone else, but there's nothing like sleeping in your own bed after traveling. The place we were in wasn't that terrific and-"

Dr. Pfaff interrupted her asking, "Uh, Mrs. King?"

Amanda stopped pacing and queried, "What's wrong?"

Dr. Pfaff commented, "Maybe you do need to get something off your chest..."

Amanda gave him a curious look as he gestured to her hands which were holding the napkin from earlier and by now it looked shredded!

Amanda swallowed hard and whispered, "Wh-What am I doing? Why am I doing this?"

Dr. Pfaff gestured to the couch stating, "Why don't you sit down and I'll try to help you the best I can. But first, I'll let Mr. Melrose know that you'll be here for a while-"

But Amanda answered pleadingly, "N-No! Please don't!"

Dr. Pfaff queried to her, "Why?"

Amanda gulped and commented, "Because I've finally made full-time here. If he or Dr. Smyth think that I've gone crackers, I'm finished!"

Dr. Pfaff put up a hand replying, "Look, there's nothing wrong with talking. It-It doesn't mean you're crazy. Despite what your partner thinks, I have been known to help agents here."

When Amanda shook her head Dr. Pfaff responded carefully noticing her nervousness, "All right. Maybe if I call Lee-"

Amanda answered cutting him off, "Francine...She knows I'm here. Only her. Please?"

Dr. Pfaff nodded slowly and made the call telling Francine that Amanda would be there a while and it was need-to-know only.

Hanging up he watched as Amanda sat on the couch once more and remarked slowly, "Mrs. King...Amanda. From what you've told me so far, the real culprit here seems to be the Stemwinder case. There was a lot going on and emotions ran pretty high, then. I can only guess at this point and feel free to correct me, but it's possible that you're either angry at your partner...Or yourself-"

Amanda bewilderedly looked at Dr. Pfaff and queried angrily, "Wh-Why the hell would I be angry at Lee?! He was the one who wanted me to stay behind. I made the decision to go, Dr. Pfaff. I knew I couldn't help my family by rotting in an Agency cell. Lee's my partner! We watch each other's backs. I had to go with him to make sure he'd stay alive."

Scoffing then Amanda continued stating, "No, no! If I'm gonna be mad at anyone, it's gonna be at the people that hunted us down like animals. Do you know they had a shoot-to-kill order out on us? Our own people wouldn't believe us! We had to clear our names ourselves!"

Gulping she responded tearfully snapping her fingers, "I felt like I'd been hit in the stomach when I realized that our so-called friends turned into our enemies...Just like that!"

Dr. Pfaff cleared his throat as he continued writing and commented gently, "Well, you have to remember that it wasn't personal here. They were just doing their jobs-"

Amanda swallowed hard and replied somberly, "Yeah, sure. Meanwhile all these years, I've been trying to make the world safer for my family by working with Lee. I didn't go looking for this crazy life. He showed up at the train station and asked me to help..."

As Dr. Pfaff was about to speak Amanda put up a hand answering, "I know I could've said no. In fact I did say no. But what happened? I found myself saying yes and getting on a train to deliver a package and here I am three years and some months later, still at it..."

Amanda stopped and Dr. Pfaff queried, "What is it, Amanda?"

Amanda commented softly as tears began to fall suddenly, " Oh my gosh!I'm beginning to realize just who I'm angry at, Dr. Pfaff! It's me! I made the decision to help Lee that day and because of that, I'm making things more difficult for my family to have a normal life! What kind of future could Lee and I...or-or any of us have with this career? What on earth was I thinking about?"

Dr. Pfaff quickly wrote down additional things and clearing his throat answered, "You were thinking about surviving in this world. You did what you felt you had to do to help your family and yourself. This business isn't for everyone, Amanda. But you've proven you're one of the ones that can make it. So you shouldn't blame yourself for any of it. You've worked too hard to get to this point, all right?"

Amanda sighed and nodded grabbing a tissue to wipe her eyes as Dr. Pfaff touched her arm replying, "No more shredding anything, hmm?"

Amanda shook her head commenting, "I-I promise. Gosh, I guess I had a lot to get out, huh?"

Dr. Pfaff shrugged and stated, "Yes, but now you can make peace with it and move on."

As Amanda got up she answered, "Thank you for listening. It helped."

Dr. Pfaff got up from his chair and remarked, "My door's always open. But I'd like to make one final point before you go?"

Amanda responded, "Yes?"

Dr. Pfaff commented, "If Billy Melrose and all the other married agents can make things work, then you and Lee should have no-"

Amanda quickly answered shaking her head, "I don't know what you mean. I was speaking in terms of being Agency partners...That's all."

Looking at her watch she remarked, "Well, I better get going. Thank you again, Dr. Pfaff."

As Amanda left, Dr. Pfaff looked through his notes from their discussion and thought, I couldn't have heard that wrong, could I?

Shaking his head he went back to put the notes away muttering, "Maybe I need to get away..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Residue

Chapter 3

As Amanda got off the elevator and headed toward the bullpen she suddenly veered toward the coffee machine and pouring herself a cup, sat down at one of the steno girl's desks lost in thought.

Then one of the steno girls came over to her stating, "Mrs. King, can I help you with anything?"

Amanda looked at the girl blankly and asked, "What?"

Jean was her name and she replied gently, "I'm sorry, but I need to finish filing these for Mr. Melrose and I need my desk back."

Amanda then noticed the files in the girl's hands and got up commenting, "Oh, of course. I'm so sorry. Excuse me..."

She then noticed the conference room was empty and as she wandered in closing the door Jean watched her and shaking her head responded, "What's with her, anyway?"

Francine appeared and commented, "Jean, it's none of anyone's business. She may just be having an off day...You know. Like you did when you dumped half your coffee last week on Dr. Smyth?"

Jean gulped answering slowly, "It was an accident, Ms. Desmond. I wasn't paying attention, but he could've at least alerted me that he was there."

Francine chuckled lightly and nodded replying, "Yes, but you know how the man is. We all have to be on our toes when he shows up. By the way, what did he say to you about that?"

Jean shook her head commented softly, "I'd rather not repeat it, Ms. Desmond..."

Francine nodded knowing full well the man's temper answering, "Right. As in it's none of my business?"

As Jean nodded Francine responded, "Well, the same holds true for Mrs. King. You didn't have a sign on your desk saying, "Stay Away", so she just decided to sit down there for a moment. It wasn't intentional. We slip up once in a while, okay? Let it go and get back to work, please?"

As Jean remarked, "Yes, Ma'am" and headed for the copy machine Billy opened his office door and stated, "Desmond? Could I see you for a moment?"

Francine nodded and heading in behind Billy sat across from his desk querying, "What's up?"

Billy responded, "Nice job with Jean. She's learning and she's not afraid of you the way the other girls are..."

Francine gave him a look answering, "Ha, ha. Can I go now?"

Billy shook his head commenting, "I see Amanda came back and is in the conference room. Do you think she'll want to talk to us now?"

Lee knocked on the door and came in asking, "What's Amanda doing in the conference room? I signalled to her from outside but she didn't acknowledge. I was going to go in but I thought I'd check with Francine first."

Francine sighed and got up responding impatiently, "All right, already! I'll go coax her out!"

Lee shrugged answering, "Well, you did say it was a "woman thing". Didn't you hear her say that, Billy?"

Billy smiled at Lee remarking, "I sure did. That must mean that another woman should handle it because we men just wouldn't know what to do, right?"

Going to the door Francine muttered on her way out, " Ooh! Men are such babies!"

Arriving quickly to the conference room she knocked and went in.

As Amanda was about to say something, Francine put up her hand and locked the door, shut the blinds and then went to sit by Amanda at the table stating with a sigh, "Okay. How did it go? Are you all right now?"

Amanda gulped and showed her styrofoam coffee cup which was partially torn stating, "You tell me..."

Francine had enough at this point and remarked firmly, "Okay, that's it! You're going to Billy's office and telling Billy or Lee or both of them just what the hell your problem is! I need a break from this personal stuff. Excuse me."

Getting up she opened the blinds, unlocked the door and went out announcing, "I'm taking an early lunch! I need some air!"

As she headed for the elevator Amanda swallowing slowly exited the conference room.

Billy came out of his office and queried, "Amanda? My office, please?"

Amanda nodded and followed him in sitting on the couch.

Lee who was sitting in the chair near Billy's desk stated, "I'll stay or go, but this is totally your call."

Billy sighed and responded, "Whatever it is I'm sure between the two of us, we can help you. But you have to let us try, hmm?"

Seeing the uncertainty in his partner's eyes Lee sighed and commented, "We can't help if you don't at least give us a clue what's eating you-"

Amanda asked suddenly, "Aren't you upset at how our supposed friends treated us? We needed them to believe us about Stemwinder and they turned their backs on us! Not to mention the way I heard they grilled Mother and the boys!"

Billy answered, "Hold it!"

Fixing Amanda with a stare he asserted, "We had circumstancial evidence linking you both to Sonja, not to mention the tape we heard-"

Amanda stood and replied angrily cutting him off, "God, I'm so sick of hearing about that tape! I keep telling you, he was not her lover! It was a stupid role he was playing! I don't know how you people live with yourselves-"

Lee got up putting his hands up to calm her and responded hastily, "Hey, hey! Calm down! It was their job to check everything out! As a full-time agent now, I thought you at least understood that-"

Amanda sighed and commented flatly to him, "Well, it seems to me that the line between professional and personal is drawn a little too thin here sometimes. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Billy queried, "What is it you're trying to say, Amanda? That you want to leave the Agency?"

Amanda shrugged stating, "No, but we should have a clear cut understanding about how we can live our lives from now on. In other words, Sir. Do we live by Agency rules or can we have actual personal lives that we had before joining up or being recruited as it were?"

As Billy and Lee looked at her and one another Amanda replied softly to Lee, "I'm sorry, but I don't think we should proceed with what we talked about before we had to go on the run."

She stated to Billy, "Excuse me, Sir. But I'm leaving for the rest of the day. I'm not feeling too well right now, but I should be all right in the morning. Thank Francine for her help, will you?"

As Billy nodded Amanda headed to the door and opened it remarking, "See you both later..."

As Amanda left Billy shook his head at Lee bewilderedly querying, "What the hell was all that about?!"

Lee inwardly groaned thinking, That's what I'd like to know!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Residue

Chapter 4

It was later that night as Amanda was tidying up the kitchen and family room after her mother and boys had gone to bed that she noticed looking out her kitchen window a familiar figure wandering around the back yard!

Amanda sighed deeply muttering, "Oh, what are you doing here?"

Shaking her head she remembered it was trash night and tying up the bag, went to the garage to bring it and the other trash to the curb in the wheeled container.

Coming toward the back of the house after shutting the garage door, she headed to the gazebo to find Lee sitting on the bench and swallowing hard stated softly, "Hi."

Lee shrugged and queried irritatedly, "Hi? That's all you have to say to me? What the hell was all that back at the office today? Billy assumed I knew and wanted me to clarify it for him!"

Amanda asked meekly, "What did you tell him?"

Lee stammered commenting, "I-I told him that I didn't know! I mean, how could I just say you were having one of "those days" without it sounding-"

Amanda narrowed her eyes at him stating, "Don't finish that sentence, Mister! I think you know that what I was saying was the absolute truth! I love you, but we can't do what we want to here...At least not the way Joe and I did-"

Lee shook his head responding angrily, "Heh...Well, I knew this day was coming."

Amanda puzzledly asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lee sighed answering slowly, "The day you start comparing me to him, Amanda! I don't play games like that!"

Amanda retorted, "What games? All I meant was living normally...Ohh, you thought I meant that you'd up and leave one day?"

As Lee nodded to her Amanda shook her head and sighed as she sat down stating calmly, "No. What I was getting at was that at the Agency we're all on this tightrope we have to balance on and if we fall, they're clearly not going to catch us. We're on our own, Pal. So we have to think seriously about this before we-"

Sighing Lee taking her hands in his remarked slowly, "Ahh...I get it now."

Looking at her he answered, "Amanda King, you are like no one I've ever known before. You are it for me! And yeah, the Agency stuff can rip you inside out which apparently it's done to you because of Stemwinder. I just don't get why you didn't come to me to begin with. You- You didn't think I'd understand?"

Amanda swallowed hard and shrugging commented quietly, "No... Because I didn't understand the feelings I was having myself. So I decided to talk to Dr. Pfaff this morning because I'm still adjusting to this espionage world where there are a million secrets that are floating around and friends we've made with this job we can't be normal with. Emily Farnsworth, for example. Anyway, all I knew was that I was hurt and confused and angry by everyone's actions during the case. Yes, it was their job. But does that mean we can't be real? That we have to have clandestine meetings like this forever? I-I can't live like this...And I don't think you can, either. If you care for me the way you say you do."

Lee sat there reeling as he listened to her because he'd begun to realize she was right!

Amanda then told him she had been worried about melding their worlds together in their new relationship and the Agency's policies and the lines were in a sense to her, blurred to some degree.

Lee clearing his throat replied, "Okay. I get what you're saying now but Honey, we will figure this all out. I promise. You trust me, right?"

Amanda swallowed hard replying, "I've always trusted you. You know that. But it's not just about us here, you know?"

Pulling her gently to him Lee sighed and nodded answering as he kissed her temple, "Yeah, I know. The Agency...And your family have a stake here as well."

Lee then commented quietly, " All right. Well, to start I'm gonna do the unthinkable here and talk to Billy in the morning. Unless you're not one hundred percent invested in our relationship?"

When Amanda began to protest Lee stopped her and responded, "Just checking. Relax, will ya ? And please. No more going to Dr. Pfaff, okay? Francine told Billy and I about it later this afternoon when I grilled her. She knew we were worried about you...You can talk to me about anything. I-I hope you know that by now, huh?"

As Amanda nodded Lee looking at his watch got up and remarked softly, "It's pretty late. I'd better go."

Taking her hand he helped her up querying, "Feel better now?"

Kissing him gently she nodded commenting, "Much better. I'm glad after all that you happened by-"

Lee giving her a strange look asked, "You didn't want me here earlier? Why not?"

Amanda sighed responding, "Because I hadn't worked it out in my head yet what I was gonna say to you because I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry."

Lee shrugged and taking her hand whispered, " It's all right. C'mon. Walk me to my car, huh?"

His car was a few feet away from her house near some trees and a street lamp.

They kissed passionately for a moment and pulling back Lee replied brushing Amanda's cheek, "I love you..."

Amanda sighed murmuring, "I love you, too."

Lee got in his car and queried, "See you tomorrow?"

Amanda nodded and squeezing his hand answered, "Count on it..."

And as Lee left her neighborhood smiling heading for his own home in Georgetown, he felt sure that everything would work out for them as long as they stuck together.

The End


End file.
